The Smash War of the Seven Generals
by Silverwolf323
Summary: The Smashers are called back to Smash Mansion along with a few new arrivals for another tournament, but is there something that Master and Crazy hand aren't telling them? Read to find out the whole story and watch as the Smashers fight an entirely new enemy while new friendships are made and battles are fought. Stay tuned readers! (Placed in the Wii U/ 3DS version of Smash)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone it is I Silverwolf323 coming at you with another story but this time it's a Super Smash Bros story instead of my usual Percy Jackson stories. Oh and on another note I will be continuing Percy Jackson the Chaotic Avenger so don't worry. Anyways please review and enjoy **

**~Silver**

The Smash Mansion was silent and empty as the last tournament had just ended the year before. Only the two brother hands remained tending to the mansion until the next tournament began.

"Brother we have a problem," the deep voice of Master Hand spoke softly in the office he and his brother shared.

Crazy Hand released a loud cackle of insanity before asking, "What is it now you old worry wart?"

"As you know during the last tournament our smashers were able to beat Taboo and save us all," Master replied.

"Yes yes get to the point you party pooper," Crazy giggled childishly his insanity seeping into every word he said.

If hands could glare Master Hand would be scowling, he flicked his brother in the side before releasing a nervous sigh, "The seven generals have returned."

Crazy instantly ceased his annoying tendencies and for the second time in his life he felt truly afraid, "But if they're back then that means…"

"Yes Crazy they are back to revive **him**," Master whispered looking at his brother sadly.

Crazy looked completely crestfallen as he stared seriously at the ground, "I will be in my room, goodnight brother," he floated away sadly.

Master stared after him sadly before turning to his desk to start writing invitations to the next Smash Tournament all the while thinking, "They will pay for what they did to my brother, our hopes all depend on the Smashers."


	2. The Tournament Begins

**Hey guys! It's me Silver here with the next chapter of The Smash War of the Seven Generals! Just want to tell all you readers how fantastic you are and I hope you all enjoy the story****. Please Review.**

**~Silver**

"_Well here I am again, Smash Mansion," _Link thought to himself as he stared at the grand building in front of him. He was, as usual, clad in his favorite green tunic with his matching green floppy hat. His trade mark weapon, the Master Sword, sheathed at his side. A small smile came over the quiet swordsman's face as he thought about the many battles he had in this place, and all of the friends he made. _"I hope this tournament will be just as enjoyable as last," _he hoped cheerfully as he walked up to the door.

However just as his hand reached the door handle he was interrupted by a loud scream, "Falcon Punch!"

Link's eyes widened in realization as he recognized the scream of the man who happened to be the most brain damaged of any smasher from the other side of the door. Before Link has a chance to leap out of the way a flaming blue haired prince smashed through the door and into Link still dazed from Captain Falcon's mighty punch. Link looked up from the ground where he landed to see a very angry Marth standing above him; his sword pointing at Falcon.

He turned his attention to Link for a moment, "Hello Link it is good to see you again, would you mind giving me a hand here?"

Link nodded and jumped up his sword already drawn.

"Falcon we've been over this fighting is for the tournament only!" Marth screamed at him only for Falcon to release a loud laugh and scream, "Falcon KICK!" and attempt to slam a flaming kick into Marth and Link.

Both leaped into the air, dodging the kick with grace, before they landed on the soft grass of the field that surrounded the mansion. However just as the two were about to launch a flurry of sword strikes against the Captain the familiar sound of a smash ball being activated was shortly followed by a huge blast of blue energy slamming into Falcons side.

"Everyone just got here and Falcons already causing trouble," a feminine voice broke through the cloud of dust that flew out of the crater the blast created. The dust parted to reveal the blonde bounty hunter herself, Samus Aran.

"Samus!" Marth shouted, "Thank you for the hand," he thanked her while idly wiping off some of the dirt that had found its way onto his clothes.

"No problem Marth, hello Link," she replied to Marth before giving Link one of her rare smiles. Link's heart fluttered and he fought off a blush as he replied to her greeting with a polite smile and a nod.

"_What's wrong with me, why am I acting this way," _Link thought, still fighting off a blush.

"You always were the silent type Link," Samus said as she walked towards the hole in the mansion where the door used to be, gracefully stepping over the slightly charred body of Captain Falcon on the way.

"Well Link, you might as well go meet the newbies inside, they were the first ones here, right before me, you, Captain Falcon, and Samus," Marth informed Link before dashing inside not even bothering to avoid the fallen Captain on the ground.

"_Well no matter what happens this is definitely going to be interesting," _the green clothed warrior thought to himself as he followed his fellow smashers inside.

**Hello everyone hope you're enjoying the story so far and I want to apologize for the shortness of the chapter they will be longer in the future but it is just beginning ;). So please continue to follow the story and leave a review it inspires me to write more and makes my day so thanks ****.**

**~Silver **


End file.
